To avoid losing revenue due to theft of software products, retailers typically implement theft-deterrent measures for software products. Often, these theft-deterrent measures interfere with the shopping experience of legitimate customers because the theft deterrent measures make it more difficult for a prospective buyer to select a software product. For example, some retailers currently use is “spiderwrap” to protect software products, wherein the spiderwrap comprises a set of wires which are wrapped around a box containing a software product and are locked together. Unfortunately, spiderwrap often obscures the description written on the box of the software product. Furthermore, spiderwrap prevents a customer from opening a product “description flap,” which is included with many software products. As a consequence, spiderwrap makes it difficult for the customer to select and purchase a software product.
Some retailers place software products that exceed a certain price in a locked case or in a storage room, thereby making it not only difficult to view a product description, but also increasing the amount of time required to select and purchase the software product. Note that some retailers may leave an empty box (or an acrylic box) in a location accessible by a customer to facilitate the customer's decision to purchase a software product. However, while this empty box may provide some additional descriptive benefit, the customer typically will still need to take additional effort to find an available sales person to retrieve the actual software product.
The above-described theft-deterrent measures make it more difficult for a customer to purchase a product. As a result, these theft-deterrent measures can often cause the retailer to lose revenue.